


Teacher

by culturethings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience, baekhyun is so cute and needy, chanyeol just wants to feel small pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturethings/pseuds/culturethings
Summary: Baekhyun longs to be experienced; Chanyeol is an excellent teacher.





	Teacher

On a typical Sunday afternoon, Baekhyun found himself alone at home with nothing to do. Left astray with no dance practice, no friends to play games and yell at the TV, not a thing but Baekhyun himself and his thoughts. It was that time of the week again, where Baekhyun would lay wide-awake staring at the ceiling thinking about whatever his mind craved, because there was no one to catch him and no reason to hide it. 

Every so often his fantasies would involve his friend, Chanyeol. The way Chanyeol’s strong hands would feel tugging on the roots of his hair, closing his eyes and picturing himself sprawled out under him, squirming and begging to be rewarded. 

Baekhyun found his own hands mimicking what he wished Chanyeol’s would do to him. Pulling his hair, trailing down his bare chest, slipping beneath his sweats to wrap around his cock. Though his own fingers were long, slim, and quite pretty --if he did say so himself-- he was not very skilled with them. He was cursed with a big, thick cock he barely knew how to use, and despite the size of his hands, he could barely hold it in one of them. Baekhyun was more than aware of his lack of skill, made clear by his unfortunate past hookups.  _ Just because I have the bigger dick,  _ he thought,  _ doesn't mean I have to be the one to use it. _ He did, however, think about using it from time to time; He just wished he was better at it.

Ripped away from his devilish thoughts of Chanyeol, Baekhyun decided he’d be bold. He was more than through with hearing how bad he was at sex, and he was frustrated that nobody was willing to show him how to improve. So he did what any desperate friend would do and called Chanyeol to ask for sex advice, as friends do.

“Baek?” Chanyeol’s groggy morning voice shot tingles down Baekhyun’s spine. “It’s like 11, I just woke up.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun replied, voice shaking.

“What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun was silent, but he was sure Chanyeol could hear the ruffling of the sheets in the background.

“Can you… Come over?” Baekhyun asked gently, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Sure,” Baekhyun could hear sheets ruffling on Chanyeol’s end, as well. “I’ll be there in 15.” Chanyeol hung up, leaving Baekhyun alone with his thoughts again.

_ What am I doing?  _ Baekhyun thought. 

At this point, there was no turning back. Chanyeol had recognized something was wrong with Baekhyun, and unless he wanted to pretend to have the flu for the next week, he had to go through with it. 

Chanyeol showed up quicker than Baekhyun anticipated, and he scrambled to make things look a bit neater before answering the door.

“Hey,” he shied away from Chanyeol’s gaze.

“What’s up with you today?” Chanyeol bugged. “You’re not acting like yourself.”

“How so? I don’t know what you mean,” Baekhyun’s brain couldn’t think of what to say, and playing dumb probably wasn't the brightest idea, but none of it really was.

“Come on, Baek,” Chanyeol flopped himself onto Baekhyun’s bed. “Don’t think I can’t tell.”

_ He looks so pretty today. But he looks pretty every day. And he’s sprawled out on my bed. Oh my god, I just gotta tell him, I have to tell him. _ Baekhyun was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed Chanyeol talking to him again.

“Look at you!” He chuckled. “Just spit it out Baekhyun, it’s me!”

The tension in the air only grew, Baekhyun joining Chanyeol on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath and said the only thing he could say with confidence, “I don’t know how.”

Chanyeol sat up against the headboard, smiling warmly and patting the spot next to him. Baekhyun listened, positioning himself closer to Chanyeol, still trying to avoid looking him in the eye. He was unsuccessful though, because Chanyeol’s pointer finger was under his chin and forcing Baekhyun to do just that. Their faces were so close together, Baekhyun felt his temperature heat up by the second, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. Instead, all he could do was spit out everything that was on his mind in about a half of a second.

“Whoa whoa,” Chanyeol laughed. “Slow down, Baekhyun. Start over.”

“I,” Baekhyun clenched his fists. “I want you to teach me how to make you feel good.”

Chanyeol took in a sharp breath, and Baekhyun swore he could see his face turning red. His mouth didn’t move, only hung open as his eyes analyzed Baekhyun’s every move. “Baek, I--”

Baekhyun began to frantically speak before Chanyeol could mutter two words. “I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have asked, can we just forget about it?”

“Baek,” Chanyeol tried calming Baekhyun down, even grabbed his hand, but nothing seemed to work. Baekhyun’s body was moving about as wild as the thoughts of Chanyeol inside his mind.

“I’m so stupid, why did I even--”

“ _ Baek! _ ” Chanyeol yelled this time, and it seemed to catch Baekhyun off guard. Still in panic mode, he didn’t say anything, only cocked his head to the side and finally found the guts to glance over at Chanyeol.

“Don’t call yourself stupid,” He said. “And, where is this coming from?”

Baekhyun was puzzled regarding the nature of Chanyeol’s question. Was it genuine curiosity or did he just want to find a reason to assure Baekhyun’s not crazy? The thoughts were relentless again, and he couldn’t find the words to respond.

“Okay, let me start over then,” Chanyeol inched closer to Baekhyun, who was shaking with fear and embarrassment and Chanyeol couldn’t help but find it precious. “I’m not mad at you. I’m not freaked out by you. I’m still right here with you, aren’t I?” He attempted taking Baekhyun’s hand again and was successful this time. 

“Can I just be real with you?” Baekhyun’s eyes pleaded as much as his voice did as he turned his head and moved closer to Chanyeol than he had ever been before. Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun took it as his opportunity to be completely honest, with Chanyeol and with himself. 

“For fuck’s sake Chanyeol, I’ve got big hands and a big dick and I don’t even know how to use them!” Baekhyun spoke, immediately covering his mouth with his other hand. Chanyeol snickered, but not to make fun of Baekhyun-- not at all. Chanyeol saw the humor in it because he felt the same way about himself.

“What?” Baekhyun pouted.

“Nothing, Baek,” Chanyeol smiled, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand tighter. “I’m just always surprised about how similar we are.”

“So,” Baekhyun’s eyes beamed with excitement. “Does this mean you’ll help me?”

“I think we could help each other,” Chanyeol suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“Then it’s settled!” Baekhyun rolled over in excitement, kicking his feet in the air like a little baby. “Um, so--”

Chanyeol sighed fondly. “You want to start right now, don’t you?” 

Baekhyun’s form of responding was crawling across the bed to place his hands in Chanyeol’s lap, pawing at the button of his jeans.

“Why don’t you let me try first?” Chanyeol asked. “You could use a chance to relax.”

Baekhyun could feel his face grow warm again. “Okay.” 

Chanyeol instructed Baekhyun to lay on his back, and he obeyed his wishes. Baekhyun was still crippled by the fear that he’d inevitably fail Chanyeol and in turn, fail himself. Chanyeol picked up on this rather quickly.

“Look at me, Baekhyun,” He said. “It’s okay if you changed your mind. Just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Baekhyun shook his head, sitting up a bit listening to Chanyeol’s declaration. 

“No, please,” He spoke nervously. “I wanna, please I wanna.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked again. “Tell me you want me to touch you and I will. I have to hear you say it.”

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was only trying to be considerate, not sly, but his words were teasing him and he just couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Yes please, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whined. “I want you to touch me.”

Chanyeol smirked and sighed in relief. “Lay back then, Baek.”

It was embarrassing how Baekhyun so eagerly took every remaining piece of clothing on his body and threw it on the floor just like that. Chanyeol smiled knowing he would have done the same, until Baekhyun laid back down and Chanyeol was right between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun was caught trying to hide by Chanyeol’s firm grip on his thighs, pushing them back apart to marvel in the view.

“You do have a pretty cock, don’t you?” His breathing became somewhat erratic because finally, it was beginning to set in; Chanyeol had no idea what he was doing either.

Whimpering at Chanyeol’s praises, Baekhyun’s head fell back into the pillows, and he pressed his palms into the soft skin of his cheeks.

“Please don’t hide,” Chanyeol said. “You have to tell me what you like.”

Baekhyun listened, peeking his eyes out from between his fingers and nodding shyly. 

“Baek?” Chanyeol’s own voice began to shake, and he grasped onto one of Baekhyun’s hands to try and calm himself down. “I’m not good at this either.”

Baekhyun’s ears perked up. Sitting up a bit, he realized he didn’t need to be ashamed or embarrassed around someone else with the same assets he couldn’t work properly. “It’s okay.” He said. “We can both learn something here, right?”

Chanyeol nodded, placing a hand flush to Baekhyun’s bare stomach, pushing him back down onto the bed. 

Baekhyun sat up again briefly and fumbled around in the nightstand drawer. After pulling out the bottle of lube, Chanyeol silently cursed himself for forgetting something so obvious. The excuse his brain came up with was that  _ god _ Baekhyun was so hot, and he was so needy and pliant and helpless that Chanyeol couldn’t even remember his own name. It was a suitable one because moments later Chanyeol had already forgotten, spreading the liquid on two of his thick fingers, playing it on and around Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun could only breathe quickly and shakily, and Chanyeol’s free hand would return to its spot on his stomach, holding him down and stroking gently.

“Shhh, baby,” Chanyeol mumbled. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun repeated. He lowered his voice in volume but raised it in pitch, all to intertwine his fingers with Chanyeol’s and say, “Please.”

Chanyeol decided he should just erase his own doubts already, because all Baekhyun wanted now was to be stuffed full of fingers, shaking even harder than he had been before. He observed Baekhyun’s expressions carefully as he inserted his first finger, scanning for any movements that may have sensed him uncomfortable. Baekhyun was alright, though, minus a few little huffs here and there. Chanyeol fluttered his gaze to meet Baekhyun’s from down there between his legs, and Baekhyun could only nod, an intense feeling of warmth building up inside him seeing Chanyeol look at him like that.  _ Like that _ . His eyes were full of concern, attentive to the way the other boy felt, and most prominently, dripping with adoration. 

Chanyeol began teasing his middle finger around Baekhyun’s hole, making sure he watched the way Baekhyun responded. When he whined in response, Chanyeol took it as a  _ yes, please _ and slowly pushed it past the tight skin. Baekhyun whined a little louder this time, reaching his free hand up to cover his mouth and contain it, but was eventually stopped by Chanyeol again.

“Don’t,” He instructed. “Is that good?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun managed to squeak out. “I love your fingers, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol began feeling the same immense pleasure that came from pleasing someone else, and it only made him want to try harder to satiate Baekhyun’s needs. He felt the way Baekhyun clenched around his fingers when he curled them downward, so he did it again, and again, and again until Baekhyun’s back was arched off the bed and the moans were spilling out from his mouth. Chanyeol smirked, impressed with himself. He gave Baekhyun a few seconds to calm down before trying something new and curling them  _ upward _ instead. The other boy let out nothing short of a squeal, but a good one, and Chanyeol gasped quietly.

“You like that?” He teased. “Want me to do it again?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Baekhyun panted. “Please do it again, please.”

Wanting to stare in awe at the way Baekhyun’s body responded to his touch, Chanyeol complied, pushing in and curling his fingers as far up as he could. Baekhyun keened, gripping Chanyeol’s hair to keep himself steady.

“I like that,” Baekhyun heaved. “I like it so much.”

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun some time to breathe again, letting his back relax and return to the bed. He kept his fingers inside, sliding them in and out gently as a measure of comfort. Baekhyun’s hand loosened its grip on Chanyeol’s hair, only to wrap tightly around his now leaking cock. His stomach was wet, as was his dick, and he needed to be touched  _ badly _ .

“Let me do it,” Chanyeol said. “I’m dying to touch you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Baekhyun teased. “Please do.”

Chanyeol stuck out his tongue playfully.

“You have your fingers inside me and you’re gonna stick your tongue out like a little kid?” Baekhyun giggled, and Chanyeol could feel his hole clench around him as he did so. He didn’t respond with words, only smiled and abruptly flicked his fingers up inside Baekhyun, who moaned and huffed in defeat.

“That shut you right up, didn’t it?” Chanyeol grinned.

“You’ll eat those words when I’m done with you, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun smirked.

“Oh, yeah?” Chanyeol laughed. “I’ll look forward to it, then.”

Baekhyun shook his head and laughed along, the laughter fading the second Chanyeol began moving again, except this time Chanyeol’s other hand worked his cock up and down and sideways and in  _ all _ the right places. Chanyeol was familiar enough with how to get himself off, and he assumed it was the same for anyone else with a hand and a dick. He assumed correctly, and by now Baekhyun was a mess, moaning and panting and fucking up into Chanyeol’s one hand, down onto the other. It remained like this for a bit, but not for long. Baekhyun’s body grew warmer, his moans turned to high-pitched whines, and the steady pace of his hips had gone completely erratic. Chanyeol tried his best to continue under the circumstances; Baekhyun was squirming like an animal and Chanyeol was melting inside at how sensitive and helpless Baekhyun is just for him. It was such a powerful feeling and he just couldn’t take it.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol huffed. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Baekhyun squealed. “Keep talking, k-keep talking, Chanyeol.”

His words were almost incoherent, but Chanyeol understood it was his own voice and his own phrases making Baekhyun fall apart, and he adored watching him unravel.

“You look so pretty like this,” He spoke lowly. “Defenseless and writhing for me.”

Baekhyun, by now, had been completely wrecked; His pretty body covered in a thick layer of sweat, his cock beginning to spurt out long ropes of cum all over his stomach, his hole clenching down onto Chanyeol’s fingers. Chanyeol moaned along with Baekhyun, but Baekhyun’s screams drowned Chanyeol’s right out.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun whimpered, mumbling an inaudible mess of words to follow. “Chanyeol, fuck… So good, Ch--” His own words were cut off by the reflex to let out a little ‘ah’ sound as Chanyeol twisted his fingers and hit that spot again.

Chanyeol brought Baekhyun down gently and carefully, and Baekhyun swore he could fall asleep after how hard he just came. Chanyeol had ceased moving completely now, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his hands a bit after the fact. Baekhyun was barely conscious when he noticed something warm dragging across his stomach. Using all of his remaining strength, he looked up and saw Chanyeol’s tongue licking up the mess he made, making his insides contort with amusement.

“Mm,” Chanyeol licked his lips and swallowed. He felt his face flush red, thinking about the fact that he had just made his best friend beg, moan, and cum-- and now it was settling at the bottom of his stomach. He laid down next to Baekhyun so he was facing him, Chanyeol’s arm draping over his side.

“Cute when you’re blushy,” Baekhyun spoke in a small voice, still unable to fully catch his breath.

“You’re cute when all you can say is  _ Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Please Chanyeol! _ ” Chanyeol mocked Baekhyun jokingly. Baekhyun responded by nudging Chanyeol’s arm, and pretty hard too.

“Is it okay that I rest for a bit before it’s my turn?” Baekhyun asked innocently.

“Don’t worry, Baek,” Chanyeol rubbed circles into Baekhyun’s back. “You just rest, alright? I’m here.”

“But I want to make you feel good too,” Baekhyun whined. 

“Another time, baby,” Chanyeol replied. “You’re exhausted.”

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked again.

“Positive,” Chanyeol ruffled his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair. “Get some rest.”

Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't need to get off, too, but he cared much more about keeping Baekhyun calm and safe, and too much in one night would be a sensory overload. Besides, this was Baekhyun’s idea in the first place, and there’s no way he wouldn’t want to do it again.

So there was another time, Chanyeol was summoned over again because Baekhyun  _ just couldn’t do the thing on his own _ , and he needed Chanyeol to do it for him. Each time after that ended the same, Chanyeol made Baekhyun scream and cum buckets and then he’d be exhausted, and Chanyeol would respect it. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel terrible about it, seeing as he was the one looking for advice in the first place, so this time, when he invited Chanyeol over, he had something completely different in mind.

“I want you to fuck me, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun declared.

He’d gotten a lot better at expressing his wants and emotions after the first time. Chanyeol just laughed.

“Haven’t I already been doing that for a week now?” He teased.

“Well yeah,” Baekhyun responded. “But I meant I want you to really  _ fuck _ me.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol’s eyebrow quirked.

“I’m tired of not being able to make you feel good,” Baekhyun huffed. “Come on, don’t you wanna put your dick in me?”

“Who am I to say no to that?” Chanyeol chuckled. 

The two boys had previously undressed, as they dabbled in the same things they had up until this point previously. Baekhyun sat on all fours on the bed, flopping down onto his chest, face pressed against the sheets, ass up in the air and on display for Chanyeol.

“Aren’t I pretty, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun moaned something pathetic and desperate, wiggling his hips to wind Chanyeol up even more. “So little, but so ready to be ruined by you.”

Chanyeol said nothing, only swallowed his pride and scurried to find their freshly opened bottle of lube, strawberry flavor, as per Baekhyun’s request. He was as quick as he was eager, slathering his hands and his hardening cock in the sweet-smelling liquid. Just as quickly, Baekhyun found himself being flipped on to his back, Chanyeol’s strong hands pushing down on his hips.

“I have to watch you,” Chanyeol blushed. “Watch you fall apart for me.”

Baekhyun whined, silently begging to be filled right that very second, and though Chanyeol found it quite amusing, he stopped for a moment and forced Baekhyun to look at him. 

“Really though,” He began. “Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop, whether it’s with your eyes or with your words.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun begged. “Get inside me, please.”

“Okay, princess,” Chanyeol replied.

Chanyeol then bent down to pull Baekhyun into a kiss, half to distract him, but half because he just wanted Baekhyun to feel safe with him; The kind of comfortable where he wouldn’t be afraid to leave him hanging, because Chanyeol would put Baekhyun’s needs over his own any day, no matter how strong they were. Without much other warning but a gentle nip at Baekhyun’s bottom lip, Chanyeol began to push inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun was forced to pull back to let out a pained moan, but it subsided shortly after and cued Chanyeol to try pushing in some more. 

“You okay?” He asked, placing sloppy kisses all about Baekhyun’s neck.

“Mhm,” Baekhyun’s eyes stayed closed as he nodded.

Chanyeol wished he was able to describe this feeling; He was really  _ inside _ Baekhyun, and it was so warm and wet and tight it overwhelmed his senses. He couldn’t quite imagine how Baekhyun was feeling, but he let his mind wander.  _ How does it feel do have a dick inside you? _ Chanyeol pondered.  _ Probably like you’re so full and hot that you're gonna explode, and in all the right ways. _ Chanyeol determined at that moment that he wanted it bad.

He let Baekhyun revel in it for a while, though, slowly thrusting in and out until he was comfortable, but only picking up his pace in small increments. Chanyeol enjoyed it no doubt, he adored the way Baekhyun called out his name and left the prettiest scratches down his back. His new favorite noises were the ones Baekhyun spit out into his ear, and his favorite words the ones Baekhyun made up as he went along. He liked it a lot-- No, he  _ loved it _ . However, there was something in Chanyeol’s mind still left unsettled. From the very first time his dick was inside Baekhyun, to the last time, when Baekhyun finally let him cum inside, Chanyeol still longed for something more.

The next time they’d get together, Baekhyun was floored upon hearing Chanyeol’s request.

“You want  _ me _ to fuck  _ you? _ ” He exclaimed. “I could never do it the way you can.”

“I promise you can,” Chanyeol pleaded. “Please, Baek?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he smiled along. “You said please.”

“I want this,” Chanyeol inched closer, closer, tugging at the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt. “I want you to make a mess of me, too.”

“Lay down then,” Baekhyun’s eyebrow quirked as he pushed Chanyeol back against the bed with his palm.

The two of them giggled in succession, playfully peeling off each other’s clothes and discarding them somewhere in the room. All was the same as it had always been, until Baekhyun crawled backward, grabbed the bottle with the strawberries on it-- and in it --and knelt down at the edge of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol whined.

“Since we’re trying new things today, I figured maybe you’d wanna try--”

“ _ Fucking your face? _ ” Chanyeol asked excitedly. 

Baekhyun laughed, “If you wanted to do it so bad you should have just asked.”

Chanyeol was silent in his enthusiasm, sitting on the edge of the bed, but unsure of what to do next or how to initiate. Baekhyun took it upon himself to coat Chanyeol’s dick in a generous amount of lube, and he huffed out some strained moans in turn.

“Poor baby,” Baekhyun pouted. “You just wanna be taken care of, don’t you.”

Chanyeol pouted back, nodding his head and gasping when the tip of Baekhyun’s tongue left teasing licks on the head of his cock. When he had Chanyeol’s attention, Baekhyun opened his mouth wide, peering at Chanyeol with his pleading puppy eyes, and sticking his tongue out to say  _ I’m ready _ .

Chanyeol took a deep breath, settling his cock on top of Baekhyun’s tongue. He closed his lips around it and left Chanyeol to sigh at the warmth and wetness of Baekhyun’s pretty little mouth. It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to start fucking into it, though his pace was staggered and definitely nervous. He let out broken grunts and growls, because Chanyeol wasn’t one to cry out and moan.  _ Not yet. _

Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol’s internal struggle, taking Chanyeol’s hands in each of his to lead them to the back of his head. Once Chanyeol got the idea, he became relentless. His groans became louder, but not any higher, and Baekhyun could no longer stop the gagging and the drooling that littered his chest and Chanyeol. In fact, Chanyeol was so far gone, the only thing that caught him off guard was Baekhyun’s firm grip on his hips, accompanied by a muffled whimper. He pulled back immediately, worried he had done something to hurt him.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol knelt down in front of Baekhyun. “Oh, baby I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun choked out, smiling. “You’re so hot like that.”

“Are you okay? Do you need a break? Do you wanna stop?” Chanyeol played his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

“I’m fine, baby,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Now go lay down so I can ravish you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes nearly burst out of his skull listening to Baekhyun’s hoarse, post-facefuck voice saying such things. Baekhyun only laughed some more and waited patiently for Chanyeol to listen.

“As you wish, Mr. Byun,” Chanyeol bit his lip. He wanted to admit he’d said it as a goof, but he hadn’t. Chanyeol wanted to be commanded so badly, and Baekhyun was about to find out just how much he fantasized about it.

“I like hearing you say things like that,” Baekhyun murmured into Chanyeol’s ear, hovering over him and nipping at the skin on his neck. “Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Chanyeol’s heart rate doubled. His breathing was rapid. His eyes darted around the room to find something to focus on. “Unless you fuck me ‘til I’m speechless.”

“If that’s what you want,” Baekhyun replied. “Cutie.”

Baekhyun witnessed Chanyeol’s first whimper and he relished it, disappointed he wasn’t able to keep it in a jar and set it free whenever he pleased. He could, though, all he had to do was lay a hand on Chanyeol-- or  _ in _ Chanyeol --he just didn’t know it yet.

“Not yet,” Baekhyun said. “Fingers first. I don’t think you’ll mind them.”

Chanyeol responded by pushing his legs apart, putting himself on display for Baekhyun, who was anxious, sure, he just wasn’t going to show it. Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun as he prepared his fingers, scanning how long and slim they were, imagining what they’d feel like curled up inside him. He didn’t have to imagine much longer though, because before he knew it Baekhyun’s fingers were prodding right  _ there _ , and Chanyeol begged with his eyes and his whimpers for him to just  _ do it already _ .

Baekhyun slid one in, mimicking the techniques Chanyeol had used on him in the past. He remembered how comfortable and pleasurable his first time being fingered by Chanyeol was, and he wanted him to have the same kind of experience. Chanyeol responded well, mouth hanging open in what looked like sweet relief. Baekhyun shook his head and smiled, wondering why Chanyeol didn’t mention his desire sooner. When he added the second Chanyeol whined incessantly, clawing at Baekhyun’s hair to keep himself grounded. Baekhyun knew he liked to feel them curl inside himself, so he tried the same on Chanyeol. A pleasant surprise, Chanyeol enjoyed it too, a preference for curling downward because it made him feel more full. Baekhyun’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, feeling the way Chanyeol would fuck back onto his fingers before he could even push them back in. 

“You want another one?” Baekhyun asked, awed.

“Yes,” Chanyeol moaned breathily. “More. Wanna be full.”

Baekhyun sighed, removing both of his fingers and causing Chanyeol to gasp.

“How about I give you something better?” He smirked.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol pleaded. “Fuck, please.”

Baekhyun listened to Chanyeol beg some more while reaching for the bottle again. 

“Please what?” He teased.

“Please fuck me, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol implored.

Baekhyun wasted no time sinking into Chanyeol, and unlike Chanyeol’s gentle, slow pace, began at a pace of his own. It wasn’t too quick, but he knew Chanyeol wanted this badly, and he knew it would take a little more effort to satisfy him.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was falling apart. He gripped at Baekhyun’s neck desperately, moaning and whining louder than he ever had before, until the only word he could remember was Baekhyun’s name. Baekhyun’s pace quickened as he grew needier, and Chanyeol’s noises were only on the rise; in pitch, in volume, in frequency, Chanyeol couldn’t contain himself. He absolutely treasured feeling so small and powerless, despite being so big.

It was funny, really. Baekhyun, half Chanyeol’s size, going at him like he needed it to survive. Big, towering, only slightly intimidating Chanyeol falling apart beneath pretty little Byun Baekhyun; It was a sight to see, and an experience to die for. Baekhyun and Chanyeol enjoyed it so much, they both knew it wasn’t going to be the last time.

“Baek,” Chanyeol cried. “You fuck me so good.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun replied. “Wanna show me how good?”

Chanyeol keened, reaching to wrap his hand around his dripping cock, collecting the liquid that had leaked all over his stomach.

“Show me what a good little baby you are.”

Chanyeol’s hand moved rapidly as Baekhyun’s hips, squeezing tight as he assumed he felt around Baekhyun’s dick. 

“Wanna be good for you,” He mumbled. “Can I cum for you, please?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun moaned. “You like feeling small, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answered.

“You wanna be treated like a baby, hm?” Baekhyun said. “Big bad Chanyeol just wants someone to ruin him, huh.”

Chanyeol understood now, how Baekhyun was feeling. He learned something new about himself today, too. He  _ did _ love feeling small, being talked down to like he couldn’t think for himself, and laying there helpless at Baekhyun’s disposal. His fingers dug the same scratches into Baekhyun’s back that were in his own, his other hand working tirelessly to make himself cum, and to prove to Baekhyun he could be obedient, too.

“Go ahead, little love,” Baekhyun’s lips pressed to the side of Chanyeol’s forehead, slowing his pace to let Chanyeol relax a little. “Cum for me.”

To Baekhyun’s surprise, Chanyeol enjoyed the change in pace, moaning loud and broken until his stomach was painted white, his legs trembling and clutching onto Baekhyun for his life, his hole doing the very same.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun cooed. “Good job, baby.”

Baekhyun slid his cock out of Chanyeol and laid down next to him, fucked out and shining with sweat. He took the time to brush the hair out of Chanyeol’s eyes, wipe the sweat and tears that sat underneath his eyes, and press sweet kisses all over his exhausted face.

“Baek, you didn’t--”

“Shhh,” silenced Baekhyun. “You’ve been a great teacher, Yeolie.”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into one very sleepy kiss, lips tasting of sweat and strawberry, and he reached down to intertwine his fingers with Baekhyun’s.

“So have you,” He kissed the back of Baekhyun’s hand. “So, what do you think of becoming my permanent student?”

Baekhyun looked puzzled, but he smiled. Chanyeol never made sense in the first place, and he surely wouldn’t after he just came so hard he saw stars. Baekhyun gave him a free pass,  _ this time _ . Chanyeol took his silence as a confirmation that he had no idea what he was talking about, and concluded that there was no more reason to be awkward at this stage in their relationship.

“I’m asking you to be my boyfriend.” Chanyeol blushed.

“Oh!” Baekhyun burst into laughter. Chanyeol panicked momentarily until he noticed the blinding grin sat upon Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Of course I will,” Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol’s nose with the tip of his finger. “Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol felt his face heat up again, joining Baekhyun in what was now a complete fit of laughter, and they couldn’t really remember the next day, but they would laugh until they passed out.

_ Yeah, this was going to be fun. _

**Author's Note:**

> big shoutout to my twitter mutuals who motivated me to post this! i love y'all the most~


End file.
